


Hercules Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Legend of Hercules (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Hercules imagines.





	Hercules Imagines

You hummed to yourself as you tended the garden, caught in your own thoughts as you dead headed a collection of plants.  
“Excuse me, this is the temple of Demeter?” When you glanced up you found a handsome man smiling down at you.  
“It is but there is no one inside, you must wait if you need the Priest’s assistance.” You informed him and he chuckled.  
“Actually, I am looking for a young woman, (Y/N).” The man told you and you stood up, bowing slightly.

“What can I help you with?” You asked and he chuckled.  
“I was sent by Demeter to escort you.” He mumbled as you turned back to tend to some of the taller plants.  
“Escort me where?” You asked dubiously and he smiled.  
“To Demeter’s gift, I am not supposed to tell you what it is.” He waited for you to finish, seeing a playful smile grace your face as you hummed.

“Would she not inform me first if you were to come and take me?” You sighed and he nodded.  
“I suppose she would have, did you not have dreams from her?” The man took your basket of tools and held it for you as you finished.  
“A flower.” You mumbled and he walked to his horse, reaching into the saddle bag to present you with the rare flower that you’d been dreaming about.  
“Very well, I will talk with the Oracle this evening, if we think you are telling the truth I will go with you.” You hummed and he bowed, kissing the back of your hand as he straightened up.

“I’m Hercules by the way.” He smirked as you blushed and watched him mount his horse and leave.

*************************************************************************

“I do not understand why I would be sent so far from the temple.” You sighed and Hercules pulled his horse to a stop.  
“It will make sense once you arrive.” He sighed and smiled when you nodded reluctantly.  
When he finally declared, you were at the Goddesses’ gift you heart sank. It was a huge patch of barren land and mountainous mounds. Hercules helped you down from your horse and you started to look round. 

“The Goddess believes that you can make this land prosper and if you do it is yours.” He explained as he led you towards a huge water fall and you found some small shrubs along the water’s edge.  
“What will happen if I cannot?” You asked quietly and he shrugged.  
“She did not say but I am sure you will do well.” He let a smile play over his face as you bent down pulled some loose rocks away from where they were jammed, causing a trickle of water to run away from the water fall.

“Am I to do this alone or has she selected more that have yet to come?” You glanced at him as he leant against a large bolder and he shook his head.  
“A small temple is to be built on top of the waterfall, I am to stay until it is built but after that I am free to do as I please.” He told you and held out a hand, guiding you round the mountain like ridge and over the waterfall to the flat land above it.  
“I will not be safe to sleep up here.” You pointed out and he chuckled.  
“I suppose you are right, I shall go and…” He started to climb down the side of the water fall and you hurried over unsure if you planned to follow him or stop him.

“You cannot climb down there!” You yelped and he chuckled.  
“I will be fine little Goddess, easy as climbing stairs.” He looked up at you as you knelt down and watched him carefully. “I shall not fall you can finish looking around.”  
“Well, can you at least see any shelter?” You asked nervously and he started to go across, reaching up to help you join him.  
“This will do for tonight, there is nowhere else that is sheltered… it is too small for a fire though so it will be cold.” He watched as you inspected the small space and nodded.

*************************************************************

“Here.” Hercules muttered and held up the travelling cloak he’d thrown over himself.  
“I have my own.” You mumbled and tried to hide the shivers.   
“Come little Goddess you are cold and it would not do me well to have you freeze before the Gods are satisfied.” He chuckled and could just make out your face in the dark. “I promise I do not bite… hard.”  
“I miss Demeter’s temple.” You whispered, mostly to yourself, as he moved to let you rest against him.

The exhaustion of travelling and the heat from Hercules slowly lulled you to sleep and his thumb gently brushed over your cheek. “Goodnight Little Goddess.” He muttered and turned to look out at the moon. “You better be kind to this one, she’s soft-hearted and kind.” Hercules muttered and smiled when a warm gently blew into the crevasse, along with a noise that sounded like a delighted chuckle.


End file.
